There are several debugger applications that exist today for allowing developers to debug software applications. There are also several recording applications that allow developers to play back events that were recorded from an earlier execution of the software application. Some of such recording applications present users with lists of recorded events. Users often must select an event one by one in order to view the details associated with the selected event. This process of selecting each event one by one is very tedious and does not provide a big picture of what really happened. Other recording applications present users with a simplified debugger-like view where the user can more easily navigate from event to event using commands that feel more like those present in a debugger. However, such recording applications are merely playing back the data and do not have any real debugging capabilities.